Bendy's Revenge
by MiniMaloMyotismon10
Summary: A short story/drabble inspired by watching Bendy & the ink machine game. Disclaimer- I do not own Bendy & The ink machine! Warning This contains Rape, Blood, Ink Inflation and slight mention of future Mpreg. Read & Review


This was it. Henry just knew it. Bendy had cornered him while in the chase and now had the man pressed face first against the wall; arms pinned behind his back by one of Bendy's clawed hands. Henry's thoughts raced to the fact he'll never leave this damned workshop and that his blood would soon join the inky mess below them. But he was unprepared for what the demon did next. The demon set its inky head upon Henry's shoulder before making a noise between a gurgle and a purr, sending shivers down his spine. He felt a claw slowly making its way under his shirt. The sharp fingertips danced upon Henry's chest before suddenly they dug in, raking downward, making Henry hiss in pain as blood came out from the deep scratches that made the shirt stick to his body. The ink monster pulled the claw out from under Henry's, shirt licking the blood off its claws before it gave up. It cocked its head in thought of what to do next. A cute little thought bubble seemed to appear out of nothing making Henry raise a brow at the logic; but then again, toon logic never made much sense. It only took a minute or so before the demon got the idea light bulb, then pulled something out of the thought bubble itself; again toon logic was something Henry never really got, but from what he could see from his pinned position it looked like some kind of rope? Shit was Bendy going to hang him?! Henry began struggling to break loose from the demon's grasp, but it was no use. The demon has enough pressure on his arms and midsection that he could not wiggle free so Henry went to his last resort… Begging.

"Bendy, please… Whatever you are thinking of doing, don't do it! This isn't you! Bendy, please!" The Demon let out a loud menacing growl much like an animal before pressing its body against the man. Bendy's head again was upon his shoulder but this time he spoke in a husky but angry voice. " Hen…ry…you lied… You... left… us to ROT…You mu..st be…PUNISHED!" The demon pulled away the hand holding his arms together but he couldn't pull them apart. That's when he realized that Bendy had tied his arms behind his back and now he was helpless. Well he had his legs, but the demon was made from ink so what could that do but piss Bendy off even more! Henry was brought out of his thoughts by a sickening chuckle from the demon as the sound of clothing ripping filled the air, leaving Henry well quite naked from the waist down. The old man shivers and raises a brow, asking himself, "What was bendy up to now?" It wasn't like the demon, even when he was younger, to mess with people's clothing, especially after the incident with Joey. But when he felt the demon press back up against him, he suddenly realized why Bendy had taken his clothing off from the waist down and began to struggle again.

 **[Warning Rape ahead or an attempt at one. Sorry if it sucks I do not do these kinds of scenes usually]**

The demon was having none of it, quickly pinning Henry back against the wall fully. He began to rub something quite hard and thick between the other's cheeks, teasing the other as he searched for what he wanted. Henry had no choice but to try and beg his way out of this. "Bendy, oh god don't! You shouldn't do this! It's not right! Bendy Sto- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The demon growled as he found what he was looking for, rubbing the tip against Henry's entrance. Then the demon gave a hard thrust, pushing nearly half of his thickness inside & making Henry scream so loud that the whole workshop must have heard it. But the demon didn't stop there; no, he began pulling back slowly, making Henry think he had changed his mind by pulling out, until just the head was still inside. Then the demon wrapped his arms around Henry under his armpits, so he had a good hold of his shoulders before thrusting right back in. This time, the demon's pushing every inch into the man's tight, hot ass, letting out a purring noise as Henry screams echoed through the empty halls. The demon's slow thrusts soon began to pick up pace, each painful thrust was harder, quicker and seemed to go deeper, leaving poor Henry as a whimpering mess. But Bendy did not care. He enjoyed the man's screams of pain,his pitiful whimpers. He even went as far as to move his hand so his head was upon the other shoulder, whispering in his ear of how he was a good bitch and he would make a lovely brood mother. But it wasn't long after that the demon's thrusts began getting erratic - almost frantic - making Henry again try to wiggle his way out. But the demon kept a good hold and after a couple more rough thrusts, the demon snarled, forcing every inch back into Henry. The vile inkling let loose a torrent of very sticky ink inside of the other's ass, causing another scream to come out of the man as he felt like the ink was burning his already abused tender insides.

The only solace he had was that Bendy would either kill him or let him go, but the demon burst that bubble quickly whispering huskily in his ear, "Oh sweet Henry... We are not finished yet. We are far from finished. By the time we are done you will be begging for death." Bendy's chuckles turned into full-on manic laughter as he began thrusting into the man harshly again, raking his nails down his shoulders making the man once again scream for his life….

 **[Ok Rape scene over with!]**

Poor Henry has lost count of how many times Bendy had raped him or how many times he had spread his sticky ink inside of him. But now the poor man just laid limp in the toon's grip, his eyes closed mentally begging for some kind of relief, letting out a soft groan of pain from his now distended stomach area. The toon was oddly silent, slowly stroking Henry's hair between those clawed fingers before a smirk appeared. "You know what, Henry… I think... I'll keep you…" Bendy wrapped his claws around the rope, lifting Henry up off the floor & letting out a hum as he began walking. His grin grew wicked as an idea flickered through his head… "I think we should pay a visit to Alice…maybe she knows how to make you into the perfect little demon maker…" Henry's head jerked up in surprise, his whole body beginning to shake as his pitiful begging fell on deaf ears. The demon slipped into the inky shadows with his prize. Poor Henry would never see the light of day again; Bendy would make sure of it…


End file.
